


tastes like molecules

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Up, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas had an argument about pie. They make up by tasting something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastes like molecules

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr drabble on Destiel Day ;) for Amber <3
> 
> It's really short and I'm proud of it, because I normally don't do short. :)

Dean shoves the last bite of the apple pie into his mouth, but can’t dwell on the satisfied feeling he usually gets from his favorite dessert. The whole slice was poisoned with the argument he had with Cas.

Not that it was his fault. “Tastes like molecules.” What’s that even supposed to mean? Of course, it does. Everything is composed of molecules, so that’s what it tastes like. That doesn’t mean it can’t feel like heaven. But no, the damn angel didn’t even try it.

"Dean?"

He already could feel Cas before he even spoke, and the strategy Dean came up with in those few seconds in between is to ignore Cas. Instead, he crashes the crumbs of the pie with his fork until a shadow towers over the plate.

"I’m sorry about before. I want to taste the pie now."

"Yeah, guess what. It’s gone because someone here actually likes pie. Unless you can make one out of thin air, there is no pie to taste now."

This should be Cas’ cue to disappear, but instead, he sits down on the chair next to Dean and watches him with a concentrated expression. “I disagree.”

Dean spreads his arms and gives the angel a challenging look. “Then tell me, oh angel of the lord, what pie is there to taste?”

Cas doesn’t answer. At least not with words. His lips are involved, but pressing them to Dean’s is a weird way of expressing himself, even for the angel. That’s why Dean doesn’t react at all until Cas moves away a few inches.

"I think I like pie. Cutie pie."

A high pitched laugh breaks out of Dean, and he covers his face with his hands. “You didn’t …”

When he takes his hands away again, he’s met with the tiniest of smiles and his answer is a low growl. “Shut up.”

Cas’ smile only grows wider. “Make me.”

Fortunately for both of them, Dean never backs down from a challenge, and he realizes that pie is not the only thing tasting like heaven.


End file.
